


Bastards: Goodsprings

by Super_Secret_Siha



Series: Here Come the Bastards [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Banter, F/M, I mean dude these two can't stop with the talky talky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Secret_Siha/pseuds/Super_Secret_Siha
Summary: Vulpes meets Six in Goodsprings. Takes place between "The Gambler" and "Bottle of Smoke."





	Bastards: Goodsprings

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! This is a little something I thought of while trying to finish "Bottle of Smoke." Just a thing to get a girl back into the swing. It's been a while and you know you gotta knock the dust off under those circumstances. I hope you like it.

Six is at the workbench recycling old cells when she feels his eyes on her. She always knows it’s him. He changes the air around her. It’s almost dark when she finishes tedious cell fucking recycling, and she just catches Chet before he shuts down for the day. Sunny beats her at billiards again, and goddamn but Six would devour every piece of that woman like a pack of Lads if given half the chance. But Sunny gives no one nothing in the way of touch so far as anyone knows, and also Vulpes fucking Inculta is here.

If he’s smart, which he is, he’ll meet her inside the gas station, which he does.

“Evening, Fox,” she says as she throws her bag off her back. He’s leaning on his arms against the counter, relaxed as you please, like he’s going to sell her some gas. Her hat goes on top of the bag.

“Courier,” says that fucking devil, and he puts two beers on the counter in front of her. They’re ice cold and gorgeous. Six grabs one, opens it, pockets the cap, and takes a long pull of delicious bubbly heaven. Cold beer is so rare in the Mojave, and she doesn’t know how Vulpes kept them this cold for this long. It doesn’t matter, because cold beer.

“Thank you,” she says after a few moments just savoring the bubbles down her throat, in her belly. Vulpes nods. Six wiggles out of her coat, and carries it and the beer to the mattress behind Vulpes. She flops on down. He turns with her, leaning his back against the counter. She takes another drink, places the beer on the floor nearby, and begins taking the braids out of her hair. “What do you want?”

“Karl sends his regards from Red Rock Canyon,” says Vulpes.

“Oh, Karl! Kiss ‘im for me, huh?” says Six. She throws some bobby pins into an empty Mentats box beside her feet.

“He says you’re well-regarded there. What have you learned from the Khans?”

Six combs her fingers through her hair, then lies back onto the mattress, stretching her body. “Caesar’s making promises he don’t intend to keep,” she says. “Somebody told a Khan girl she could be a frumentaria. You teach your boys that line or did they teach you?”

“Does it matter?” Vulpes asks with a smirk. “It’s mine now.”

“I told her you’re bastards,” says Six. “Which she suspected. Smart kid. She’s mine now.”

“What did you tell Regis?”

“Not much,” replies Six. “I was busy wondering what his tongue would feel like on my-"

“What did he tell you?” Vulpes cuts her off. 

“Work stuff,” Six sighs. She scoots up, sitting with her back against the wall, and begins to unlace a boot. “I tell you, Foxy. All the sexy ones want to do is talk business.”

Vulpes crouches down, stills her fingers. One hand he places on her ankle and the other reaches over for her beer. He gives the bottle to Six, and removes her boot from her foot. She drinks.

“Did he share his opinion of the Legion?” Vulpes asks. He tosses the boot behind his shoulder and attacks the second set of laces.

“He did,” says Six. She closes her eyes and enjoys a little bit of this stupid game for a second. “He’ll share it with you, too, if you ask him.”

“I’m asking you,” he says, pulling off her second boot and discarding it.

Feet free, and that fucking snake slithering up her leg, and she wants to kick him off her for a second so she can finish her beer. She’s touch-starved, sure, but she’s more beer-starved. He’s going slowly, though. Drawing out the game. His hand slides up to her thigh, and he sits beside her on the mattress. She takes another pull from her bottle and allows a sound of pleasure from her throat.

“You already know,” Six replies after a moment. “He’s loyal to Papa. To a fault, I say. But he don’t trust you one little bit, and with good reason. I’ve half a mind to give him more to go on.”

“Now why would you do a silly thing like that?” Vulpes says. It’s not really a question. His hand is rubbing against a knot in her hip, and it feels wonderful. This is why she lets him do what he wants to her. Six could end it right now. Take the knife underneath her pillow and stab him in the throat. It’d be messy, but he’d be gone. No more dragging out the inevitable. One of them is going to kill the other someday, and Six would prefer to be the one left standing. She won’t do it though, as much as she wishes she could. He makes her feel too good, and no one ever makes her feel any good these days. Six knows she’ll be the one on her back tonight. 

“Is Regis yours now as well? Like the girl?” he continues.

“Nah, but I’ll be disappointed if I don’t get to ride that pretty face before you stab it.” There’s something she’s forgetting in the haze of a long day, and calloused, practiced fingers. Pip Boy knows what it is. “Hey, listen,” Six says, checking her notes.

“Yes?” Vulpes rubs her thigh, making little circles with his thumb, right in a tender spot. His head’s laid back against the wall, and he looks all chill while he tries to get a peek at that Pip Boy.

“Anders,” says Six, flipping to the radio. Mr. New Vegas is about to play one of his favorite songs. “Missing Khan, last seen near your territory.”

“Crucified,” says the spy. He leans over and kisses her neck, sliding his hand to her inner thigh and squeezing.

“God dammit, Vulpes.”

Now Six has to explain why it’s bad for the dumb alliance to a tribe of chem manufacturers when the Legion executes a runner. You can’t tell a girl she gets to be a spy out one side your mouth and condemn her family for breaking your rules out the other. The Mojave ain’t like Arizona, friend. A proud tribe with a long history won’t sign the papers if they believe their culture will be assimilated. Which of course it will, which frankly is deplorable, because the Khans have a promising future if their strengths can be exploited.

Don’t get Vulpes wrong. He loves this, the part where Six pretends to be annoyed. This manufactured resistance she puts up, just to get a little something from him in return for her efforts. But the lectures. Good Lord. He almost tunes out, until she starts talking about economic systems, and self-preservation, and he has to cut her off before she starts making too much sense.

Vulpes nibbles on her ear and glides his hand first against her cunt, and then to the button of her jeans. He laments in a way the time when this won’t be necessary. When she belongs to him, as she should, there will be no concessions. Perhaps, for fun, he will give them to her anyway.

“He might be alive yet, if you want to rescue him,” Vulpes purrs. “It takes a while to die up there.”

Fucking right, she’ll rescue him, but tomorrow. Six drains her bottle and slides it beneath the counter in front of her. Time to get to work.

Tonight, Vulpes pleasures her with his mouth. She’s about to ask him if this is a Legion-sanctioned activity, but he does a thing with his tongue that makes the question pointless. While he fucks her, he whispers absolute filth into her ear. All the dreadful things the Bull will do to her now she’s hanging on to its horns. She comes four times, and then opens her second beer.

Vulpes leaves not long after. Six wonders briefly where he sleeps, and decides she doesn’t care. She opens Pip Boy and plots a shortcut to Cottonwood Cove, bypassing Camp Searchlight but heading straight through fire ant territory. Good thing she bought plenty of ammo today. 

If she’s smart, which she is, she’ll get to Anders before he croaks. If she’s lucky, which she isn’t, the fire ants won’t notice her at all.


End file.
